ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
RedVegiemon
, |encards= |s1=Vegiemon |s2=Weedmon }} RedVegiemon is a Vegetation Digimon that is more powerful than the normal Vegiemon. With addition of pummel spikes on tip of its vines, this Digimon can more easily adapt to hostile environments. Digimon Adventure A bunch of RedVegiemon work for Puppetmon, being claimed by Puppetmon as his friends, and are beaten into submission, driven off, or destroyed by Angemon, Birdramon and Kabuterimon. The remaining one is destroyed by Puppetmon after begging to be saved, as Puppetmon flees the battle between the DigiDestineds' Digimon and his now living mansion. Digimon Adventure 02 A RedVegiemon is under the control of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and command a bunch of Vegiemon who are also under the control of the Dark Rings. He knocks Gabumon off a cliff into a river and, later on, slams Veemon into the Control Spire with enough damage to break its inhibiting effect on digivolution. It allows Gabumon to digivolve to Garurumon to fight the Vegiemon, and RedVegiemon is taken out by Flamedramon. Digmon takes down the Control Spire, freeing RedVegiemon and the Veggiemon from the Digimon Emperor's control. Dan Lorge voiced him in the style of Jack Nicholson. Later on, the same RedVegiemon is seen serving soup to Gazimon and some other RedVegiemon who helped to rebuild the Digital World. Three RedVegiemon appear in New York when Digimon started to appear in the Real World. A RedVegiemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers It was among the victims frozen by IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier A RedVegiemon is at the Fortuneteller Village and the Great Trailmon Race. Digimon World RedVegiemon is found in the Native Forest south of File City and around Mangrove Woods, but only in the day and at sunset. Sometimes, it will drop Super Carrot if defeated. Digimon Digital Card Battle The RedVegiemon card is #022 and is a Champion level Fire-type card with 850 HP, needing 30 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Rotten Rainballs": inflicts 400 damage. * "Red Zone": inflicts 310 damage. * "Rest": inflicts 0 damage. Its support effect is "Discard all own DP Cards in DP Slot, boost own Attack Power +300." Digimon World 2 RedVegiemon digivolves from Mushroomon and can further digivolve to Cherrymon. Digimon World 3 RedVegiemon can be found at Phoenix Bay, later in Kicking Forest. It is also used by Suzaku Leader. It also appears as a card with 8 AP/6 HP and Red type. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk RedVeggiemon is #171, and is a Champion-level, Balance-class, Insect-Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Lightning element and weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 159 HP, 192 MP, 105 Attack, 81 Defense, 87 Spirit, 76 Speed, and 47 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and MoneySaver2 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. RedVeggiemon digivolves from Lalamon. In order to digivolve to RedVeggiemon, your Digimon must be at least level 22, with 115 speed and 70% friendship. RedVeggiemon can DNA digivolve to BigMamemon with Veggiemon, or to Vademon with Nanimon. Attacks *'Chili Pepper Pummel' (Red Hot Machine Gun): Launches chili peppers from its mouth. *'Stink Jet'This attack is named "Rotten Rainballs" on . (Hazard Breath): Launches a stinky breath attack from its mouth. *'Red Thorn' * *'Spiked Punch' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Digimon Jungle Troopers family Category:Fictional plants